


you are in love

by bobbles34



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Chloe/Sabrina, F/F, F/M, Gen, I wanted a fanfic, M/M, and ends with lukagami, background Julerose - Freeform, background marc/nathaniel, basically Lukagami is the center of this fic, this also starts out with Lukanette and adrigami, where lukagami is the main focus instead of it being background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbles34/pseuds/bobbles34
Summary: Luka’s annoyingly calm for a person. Kagami’s not so sure she likes it, but as she stares out the window, she feels her shoulders relax.Or, Luka’s fallen in love for the second time, Kagami’s dealing with her first, and they’re both trying to navigate the thing they call their friendship. Lukagami centric.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fanfic with Lukagami as its center, as it's a dynamic I wanted to play with for a while. I wanted some good Lukagami stuff without having to wade through other couples. I really have a thing for pairing the spares and I will die by it. Enjoy!

Luka Couffaine was feeling particularly bright today. In fact, he’d say that nothing could bring his mood down on this very day. Why, you may ask?

Because he and Marinette were going on their first date.

He whistled as he fixed his hair in the mirror. Juleka looked up from her book. “You look fine, bro.” She nodded in his direction, “You’ll be alright.” 

Luka grinned, “Oh I know. Nothing’s killing my mood today.”

Juleka frowned slightly, “Hey, take it easy. She’s been in love with Adrien for a few years now. Don’t jump in too fast.”

Luka shrugged, “It’s fine, Jules. I know what I’m getting myself into. No matter how it plays out, I’ll still have her as one of my best friends. That’s all I can ask for.”

Juleka shrugged in turn, and went back to reading her book. 

He sent Marinette an “I’m headed your way” text and made his way to the cafe.

* * *

Luka has always loved Marinette. Every since the day she clumsily walked into his life, she’s been the melody in his heart that he hears when he wakes up in the morning. When he told Juleka this, she just shook her head.

“Oh, boy. You certainly like a chase, don’t you?” It’s not that he liked the chase, it’s that his heart loved devoted types.

Maybe that would be his downfall, but he couldn’t help himself.

Luka almost felt like skipping. He wasn’t banking on her being 100% over Adrien, he was fine just taking it slow. 

As he was walking, he caught a glimpse of a limousine, and wondered if that could be Adrien? He picked up his pace to see if he could catch up with him; he still had some time before he had to see Marinette.

“Hey! Adrien!” Luka grinned as he came face to face with the familiar blonde. Adrien waved gleefully, Kagami Tsurugi making her way to his side. He and Kagami had maybe three conversations since he met her, but her waves were....different. Interesting and intense and it made him want to play the electric guitar. Odd.

“Kagami.” He waved politely, “It’s good to see you again.”

Kagami gave him a light smile, showing she was really starting to thaw out. Or maybe his presence was just very calming. Either way, it was nice to see her smile.

“Luka. How have you been?” She asked, her tone friendly. 

“Pretty good. I’m on my way to meet Marinette. What are you guys up to?” 

Adrien and Kagami both perked up at the mention of Marinette’s name, “We were just trying to figure out where to go for dinner. Mind if we join you?” Adrien asked.

Luka shook his head, “No, I don’t mind! I’m sure Marinette would love to see both of you.” 

“Then that settles it! We’ll go with you.” Kagami said, looping her arm with Adrien’s. Luka grinned and lead the way.

* * *

Marinette jumped at the sight of the two other guests, surprised. Luka gave her a gentle smile. 

“Hey Marinette. I ran into Kagami and Adrien on the way here.” Luka hid behind his hand and staged whispered, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Marinette smiled kindly, but it was Kagami that let out a giggle. 

“No I don’t mind! It’s good to see you guys! Luka and I were going to have a date here at this new cafe, you guys should join us.” Marinette went to open the door to the cafe, but Luka moved to hold it open first.

“After you guys.” They seated themselves in the back, where there could be more privacy. Luka sat beside Marinette and Adrien, Kagami. They ordered their respective drinks and Luka took a moment to really look at Marinette. She was wearing her hair in a plait, with a pink truffle blouse and a soft black skirt, with pink chuck taylor’s. She really was a sight to behold.

Luka leaned over and whispered to Marinette, “You look very beautiful today.” Marinette blushed, her cheeks going bright pink, “T-thanks.”

“He’s right, you know.” Kagami said, leaning forward earnestly. Adrien nodded in agreement. Marinette looked slightly overwhelmed and Luka reached over and held her hand gently. Marinette seemed to have taken a deep breath of relief and made no move to let go of his hand. A victory in his book. The waitress placed their drinks in front of them and Marinette quickly picked hers up to blow it off.

“So, Luka. How is your music going?” Kagami asked, looking genuinely interested. Luka gave Kagami a smile, turning his attention to the other black haired girl. 

“It’s going well! Kitty Section just scored their next gig next week.” Marinette, who had taken to looking out the window while she drank her latte, turned to Luka, interested.

“Is that so? Where will you be playing?”

“For the Hangout Festival. We’re like, second on stage after Jagged.” Adrien widened his eyes and held out his fist for a fist bump. Luka returned his fist bump. 

“That’s incredible! To be able to play near Jagged Stone. I hope Father could let me join you guys.”

“Dude! We’d love that!” Luka grinned. Marinette giggled and nudged Luka’s shoulders with hers.

“So I hear you’re very good at reading people’s emotions with your guitar. How do you do that?” Kagami asked curiously.

“Oh,” Luka scratched the back of his neck, kind of embarrassed, “You must have heard I was writing Marinette’s song?” 

Kagami nodded, “Whatever you had played last time sounded lovely.” Luka chuckled, “I can’t do it with everyone. At least, I don’t think I can.” 

“Hmm. I wonder what my song would sound like.” Kagami wondered before shaking her head, as if to say it wasn’t important, and took a sip of her drink. 

Luka and Adrien continued to talk, as well as Marinette and Kagami. Sometimes the girls would input, sometimes the guys would input.

Marinette had suggested they all come by the bakery, but Adrien just shook his head.

“I have to be back before father finds I’m missing.” He gave Marinette the softest smile, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Luka. He instinctively looked to Kagami to see if she had noticed the subtle gesture and he realized with a jolt that she had. And she looked slightly uncomfortable.

He suggested that he and Kagami switched numbers, so he could give her updates about his music, since neither of them had an Insta. Kagami took the distraction gratefully and switched numbers with him.

He offered to walk Marinette back home, but Marinette shook her head, stating that she’d like to walk with him a little more. So they walked and talked about everything under the sun. And when he got home, he plopped down on his bed, a smile gracing his lips. 

He heard his text notification go off, and he pulled out his phone.

**Kagami** : Hello Luka. I hope you got home safely. Do you have any of your music uploaded?

 **Kagami** : I’d like to hear it.

He laid his phone down, grinning to himself. He had got closer to Marinette and even made a new friend in the process.

It was a very good day.


	2. Ocean Avenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami goes to her first rock festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's first concert! I hope I did her character some justice, I wanted to explore a different side to Kagami. Some Adrigami moments in here, but I wanted to sprinkle in some Lukagami hints as well. Enjoy

**Kagami** : I liked the last song you sent. Have you named that one yet?

**Luka** : no, but I think I will soon

**Kagami** : Nervous about today?

**Luka** : Not really! Should be a lot of fun :)

**Kagami** : It’s good to be confident. I would say that makes a performance better.

**Kagami** : I wish there was a way I could see Kitty Section perform

**Luka** : Hm. Maybe with Adrien?

**Kagami** : If his father allows him out.

**Luka** : Maybe if it’s with you, he would.

**Kagami** : I could try it. But my mother…

**Luka** : I’m not one for lying but

**Luka** : tell her it’s a school function?

**Kagami** : Sneaky...but she would see right through that.

**Luka** : Say your studying Chinese with Adrien?

**Kagami** : Hmmm...I could say I’m teaching him Japanese. Maybe his father will allow it too.

**Luka** : Let me know if you guys would be able to come...it’d be rad if Adrien could perform too!

**Kagami** : Okay, hold on.

Kagami sighed to herself. Most of her life had been planned out for her from start to finish, and lately she had been thinking it’d be nice to have some change in her routine. Kagami picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Adrien.

Kagami: Are you able to go to the festival?

She waited a few minutes and then…

**Adrien** : I’m not sure father will allow me to do so :/

**Kagami** : Luka suggested maybe telling our parents that we are studying together?

**Adrien** : What should we say we’re studying though? We go to different schools lol

**Kagami** : Maybe...Japanese?

**Adrien** : You know, he just might buy that

**Adrien** : Give me a minute.

Kagami fixed her hair in the mirror. What would one wear to a rock festival anyways? Did she have the right attire? She opened the door to her big closet and sorted through her jeans. She only had a couple, so she chose the black one and a red blouse. Still a little too fancy, but it would do. She could pair it with her converse to dress it down.

After she finished getting dressed, she checked her phone.

**Adrien** : You’ll never believe this, father is allowing me to hang out today!

**Kagami** : This is great. Now I just have to sneak past my mother, and we’re good to go

**Adrien** : Never knew Luka could be this sneaky.

**Kagami** : You’ve snuck past your father a few times right?

**Adrien** : Yeah, but it’s never been that elaborate lol

Kagami opened the door to her room and left quietly. No one was home! She should be able to get out and get home without being noticed.

* * *

She met up with Adrien, almost feeling a grin on her face. There was something so fun about sneaking out, almost a rush in her veins. 

Adrien grinned, a beautiful sight to see, “You ready to go?” She nodded. They left and arrived at the festival in record time. Kagami searched for her best friend in the crowd, hoping Marinette had arrived a little earlier to help Kitty Section. 

“Searching for somebody?” Adrien asked curiously.

“Marinette. I wonder if she’s here already.” 

Adrien lifted his head, searching for the girl in question. A few moments later, an “AH HA” left his lips. Kagami followed his eyes and found Marinette chatting with Alya at a lemonade stand.

“Marinette!” Adrien called, and Alya looked up, nudging Marinette. Marinette turned and waved to the couple, a bit sheepish. They made their way over to each other. Marinette was wearing ripped black jeans, a Kitty Section tee and pink converse, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Ayla was also wearing a Kitty Section tee, with her signature blue jeans and shoes, her hair also pulled up. The Kitty Section tees were nice additions, Kagami admitted to almost wanting one herself. If you had asked her if she liked this type of music, she’d deny it instantly but the truth was, was that she was into rock music. Her secret love was visual kei, something her mother definitely didn’t know about. She wondered if Luka liked stuff like that too, with him being a rock musician and all. She even liked Jagged Stone.

“You want one? We’re practically giving them away now for publicity.” Luka had come up behind her in her pondering, making Kagami jump a little.

“Oh, Luka, hello. I hadn’t realized I had said that out loud.” She turned to look at him. He waved, grinning. “I’d love one.”   
  
“Hey, me too! I’d like one as well!” Adrien quipped.

“Follow me then.” He got them both shirts and they respectively changed in the porto-potties (which were absolutely disgusting, by the way). Kagami felt more at home like this.

“We’re going on soon. Adrien, would you like to perform with us?” Juleka had nodded feverently behind him. Adrien grinned sheepishly, rubbing his neck, “I mean, I’m not that great, are you guys sure?”

Luka nodded, “Hell yeah, man. We always love to have you.”

Adrien nodded, “Alright, I’m down. Let’s do this.”

Kagami actually grinned. She was definitely on some sort of high, it almost felt out of character for her. She went to find Marinette and Alya so she could hang out with them as Kitty Section performed. As soon as she found them, Marinette pulled them all into a selfie.

“This is going on the ‘gram!” Marinette said proudly, “This is also going to be a good way for people to see Kitty Section and my designs.”   
  
“You did a really good job.” Kagami said admiringly. She didn’t have creative abilities herself and she secretly admired people who did. Marinette waved her away, grinning.

“Guys come on! Let’s get the front row!” Alya pulled them to the front of the stage, as they excitedly waited. 

A guy with several piercings came out, yelling, “ARE YOU READY?”

There were screams; Kagami wasn’t used to that so she jumped a little.

“I know you are all excited for the main act, Jagged Stone! But we have a great line up today, like Kitty Section!” There was quite a few applause for the group, making Kagami happy, “We are Octopus, Three Legs, and PULL!” More applause. 

“Are you ready for the first act of the day?”

“YEAH”

“I SAID, ARE YOU READY?!”

“YEAHHHHH!”

“GIVE IT UP FOR, KITTTTYYY SECTION!”

There were screams and applause as the band got on to perform. Kagami couldn’t wait to see what songs they performed.

“WHAT’S UP GUYS?!” Rose yelled into the mic, “This first song is called, ‘Don’t Cry’.”

Luka revved up his guitar, playing a riff she wasn’t quite familiar with. 

_ “You said that it was just a lie _

_ You and I, You and I _

_ You left and said goodbye _

_ Goodbye _

_ My love was just a game _

_ To you, to you _

_ And now that we are through _

_ Through _

_ Don’t cry, Don’t cry _

_ Oh _

_ Don’t cry, Don’t cry _

_ Don’t come here with that face _

_ Baby girl, it’s just too late _

_ Don’t cry, Don’t cry _

_ Oh _

_ Don’t cry, Don’t cry _

_ Baby, don’t come back to me _

_ When you left you set me free _

_ Tonight” _

Kagami felt this thrill go through her body; Marinette turned and grinned at her and she grinned back. So this was what it was like to be at a rock concert.

What was weird though, was that while she watched Adrien, she couldn’t help but watch Luka too. Maybe it’s cause she had the inkling feeling he was the writer of the songs, or because this was his element but it was fun to watch him nonetheless.

They played a couple of other songs, “Happy Party” and “Dark Unicorn”. Rose ended the song, happily shouting into the mic, “We have one last song for y’all! It’s called Beautiful Girl.”

Luka stepped up to a mic of his own, playing a melody that was intoxicating. 

_ “We’re dancing around each other and it’s gettin kind of late _

_ The moonlight is nothing compared to the beauty of your face _

_ Oh baby now _

_ Oh baby now-” _

He and Rose starting singing together and Kagami let out a breath. She turned to see Marinette with a blush on her face. Oh. She looked at Adrien, sunlight beaming down on his face. He was beautiful.

Kitty Section finished and there was deafening applause. They all bowed, grinning happily.

“How about that! They were fantastic, were they not?! We’ll have about a ten minute break and then PULL will perform, and then later, JAGGED STONE!”

There was more deafening applause, and she turned to Marinette. 

“That,” She paused for breath, “Was fantastic! I feel like I’ve been missing out.”

“Then we have to do this more! Do more concerts!” Kagami nodded. Later, the group joined them for PULL’s performance, which was more pop punk. And then, Jagged Stone, who winked at the group before he performed.

* * *

Later, they walked around and ate, having more fun conversations. It was about 7 pm before they all went their separate ways. Adrien dropped her off at her house. Luckily, they had made sure to change before they went home, at the suggestion of Luka. She didn’t want there being any signs of her day out.

Her mother still wasn’t home, probably still out on business. It was sort of...lonely.

But the day out with her friends? Still one of the best days of her life.

She’d never forget it.


End file.
